Gan Ning
Gan Ning is a character who appears in every title following his debut in Dynasty Warriors 2. Formerly a pirate, he wears bells on his clothing to "warn" his enemies of their impending doom, sometimes calling himself "Gan Ning of the Bell". Sun Quan particularly likes him and historically said, "Mengde has Zhang Liao, and I have Gan Xingba." In the Dynasty Warriors series, he is 23 years old. Role in Games :"Humph! When it comes to pure, mindless violence, you win hands down." :::―Ling Tong Dynasty Warriors He served Huang Zu due to his opinion that he was weak and hopeless. It is at this battle where Ling Cao, Ling Tong's father was slain by Gan Ning's very blade. Ling Tong swore vengeance. After the Battle of Xia Kou, Gan Ning parted ways with the defeated Huang Zu, and shortly after joined the ranks of Wu. It is at the Battle of He Fei where Gan Ning would make an impression upon the forces of Wu and Sun Quan, Wu's ruler at the time. Eventually reaching a decisive battle between grudges, Ling Tong and he decide to have one last confrontation at the Battle of Yi Ling. After this success for the forces of Wu, Gan Ning and Ling Tong have one more "battle" at a game of Wengi. Warriors Orochi In ''Warriors Orochi, Gan Ning was one of the few officers of Wu who refused to side with Orochi. He initially allies himself with Lu Xun and Ling Tong. He and Ling Tong join a rebellion force led by Xing Cai and the two part ways after Gan Ning disobeys orders and defeated. He later enlists in a rebellion led Nagamasa and Oichi. When Nagamasa's army is beaten, he joins forces with Cao Pi. He is one of the officers who sides with Cao Pi over Cao Cao in Wei's ending. Kessen Gan Ning appears as a general for Wu in Kessen II. He is a bare-chested, tattooed general who is mentioned to being a former pirate. He is often seen alongside Sun Quan and acts as one of his closest generals. He's often worried by his lord's actions and will lightly question his judgment. He leads an archer unit in battle and is a solid physical fighter. If Cao Cao issues a scheme to weaken the trust between Liu Bei and Sun Quan at Chi-Bi, both he and Zhang Fei will get into a bloody scuffle. They will lose men and lower ally morale. Character Information Personality Gan Ning is a man of action who doesn't like to adjust to proper etiquette. Wild and fearless, he is merely satisfied with a good brawl in battle. He's confident in his abilities and, though he seems arrogant, he has a good head on his shoulders and knows when to rely on teamwork. However, he's fickle about who he'll take orders from as seen in the Warriors Orochi series. His relationship with Ling Tong is strained at first, mostly on the latter's end regarding his father's death. Gan Ning is personally more agitated by Ling Tong's haughty attitude and persistent insults than the past. Their aggressions for one another eventually turns into a civil rivalry between comrades, each one trying to outmatch or outwit the other in combat. Their sour ties are downplayed in Dynasty Warriors 6. His rival forgives him and they're good comrades in the end. He respects Lu Meng as his good word helped him enter Wu. They share a mentor-student relationship in recent games, as Lu Meng often chides him for his reckless and nonuniform behavior. Gan Ning acts as though he doesn't care and often shrugs off the strategist's concerns. He nicknames Lu Meng, "Old man" (オッサン, ossan), a term that displeases the veteran as he's just in his late twenties. Voice Actors * Doug Stone - Dynasty Warriors 4~5, Warriors Orochi series (English) * Shiyoki Kitatani - Dynasty Warriors 2 (Japanese) * Hiroaki Miura - Dynasty Warriors 3~6 and Warriors Orochi series (Japanese) * Yasushiko Tokuyama - Dynasty Tactics (Japanese) * Munehira Tokida - Dynasty Tactics 2 (Japanese) * Mahito Ōba - Kessen II (Japanese) Quotes *"You've got no chance against me!" *"Haha..I'll be taking this base up your hands" *"Haha..I am the True Warrior of the Three Kingdom!" Gameplay Moveset Dynasty Warriors 4 ): A running martial arts like blade strike followed by 3 consecutive spins of the blade, and a small shockwave. }} Fighting Style Dynasty Warriors In Dynasty Warriors 6, Gan Ning is arguably the quickest character in the game. His skills emphasize speed and his attacks are naturally fast at any Renbu level. His weapons are two short knives, which has a slightly shorter range than his previous scimitar. Offensive strategies continue to work best with Gan Ning and his new -a short range punch to the ground that emits a small geyser- allows him to keep up the pressure near his enemies. Though he lacks reliable crowd control attacks and has a relatively weak defense, his agility will more than likely balance these out in the end. Warriors Orochi Weapons Dynasty Warriors 6 Weapon Guide Dynasty Warriors 4 *Ultimate Weapon: Sea Master *Base Attack: 47 *Stage: Battle of Xia Kou *Requirements: Before the ships moves, defeat Su Fei and Gan Ning, or Chen Shen if he appears. Ling Cao and Ling Tong must survive. Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends *Level 11 Weapon: Leviathan *Base Attack: 50 *Attributes: Level 20 Speed Scroll, Level 11 Horned Helm, Level 16 Seven Star Sash, Level 19 Herbal Remedy :Stage: Battle of Ru Xu Kou :Restrictions: No bodyguards :Requirements: Defeat Li Dian and Yue Jin before they regather their troops, and defeat either Cao Xiu or Zhang Liao after they appear. Achieve an 140 K.O. count. :Strategy: # Kill Li Dian right away. # Close the bottom left gate. # Kill Yue Jin before he regroups his troops at 8:10 remaining. Message says that the damage dealt to the Wei army has spread. (Precious item report. It's the Charge Bracer! Apparently this is for those who didn't buy DW4.) # Kill soldiers until about 4:25 left. Cao Xiu ambush. Kill him and his soldiers. Another message says that the damage dealt to the Wei army has spread. # At 2:30 left, Zhang Liao ambush. Message says that you need to find an exit for retreat. # Continue killing soldiers (between 130-150 KOs, different every time) until a third message says that the damage dealt to the Wei army has spread. # At about 0:30 left, Level 11 message appears. Note: The gates will respawn, so it doesn't matter if you defeat them. You'll lose if you die (duh) or all of your allied soldiers die. So be careful. Note: Killing Zhang Liao is NOT part of the requirements. You'll get the weapon message if you dare to stay in the stage for that long without finding the exit. Zhang Liao is VERY strong. He'll use his C6, and more shockingly, he'll use R3 to announce himself to break your blocking. There are also archers around. They don't hurt (relatively) that much, but if they break your moveset, Zhang Liao will take advantage of it. Note: To exit the stage, randomly approach a gate. Kill the gate captain. Dynasty Warriors 5 *4th Weapon: Sea Master *Base Attack: 38; Weight: Light *Stats: Charge +15, Luck +18, Speed +15, Attack +19, Musou +15 *Stage: Battle of Xia Kou (Huang Zu's forces) *Location: Near the boats at the center of the map. *Requirements: Defeat Ling Tong and Ling Cao within 2 minutes of the stage starting. Historical Info Romance of the Three Kingdoms Gallery Image:Ganning-dw3concept.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 3 artwork Image:409493102Gan_Ning.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 4 render Image:Ganning-dw5artwork.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 artwork Image:Ganning-dw5.jpg|Dynasty Warriors 5 render Image:Ganning-sfawakened.jpg|Awakened form in Strikeforce Image:Ganning-rotkonline.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms Online render Image:Ganning-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portraits Image:Ganning cameo-kessenII.jpg|Dynasty Warriors cameo in Kessen II Category:Wu characters